


Moon Slaves

by JaeyoonsMom



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Historical, Blood and Gore, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not Romance, Pain, Slow Build, Violence, Wolverine - Freeform, shape shifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeyoonsMom/pseuds/JaeyoonsMom
Summary: The story where humans and wolves wanted a peaceful life far from each other, but the odds just weren't in their favor.
Relationships: Chanhee/Seokwoo, Hwiyoung/Chanhee, Hwiyoung/Yoo Taeyang, Inseong/Lee Jaeyoon, RoChan - Relationship, Taehwi/Hwitae, hwichan, jaeseong - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Prologue

The only voice that was breaking the evening's silence was the sound of a woman screaming. The King's wife, The Great Queen, was in labor, giving birth to her second child. She wasn't feeling well at all, but who dared giving the news to the King?

The King though, didn't need to be directly informed. Hearing his wife's loud screams, begging the pain to end was enough. The King was light-headed. This shouldn't have gone this way.

He stepped away furiously and fearfully, turned his way to his residency; his henchmen and courtiers whispering and giving him weird looks weren't a help for him either, he just tried desperately to ignore them.

By the time he entered his room, got to his desk and pulled out his special golden key. It had been a while since the last time he looked at those hand written documents, but he had to know why his wife was having such a hard time. With a curse upon their dynasty from a long long time ago, there had been enough documents written and gathered to answer somehow all of their questions, but this time was different. This time hadn't been repeated.

He went to the secret room, placed under his residency building and made sure no one got in beside him. He went by the dusted library and found the hand written book he was looking for. Begging to find his answer, he looked for _something_ about the Queen's illnesses during labor, but didn't find any. Not much longer, the room was floored with precious hand written documents, but King Tan didn't care. He had to save his Queen, even if he had to kill the monster which was about to born.

King Tan, unlike the Kings before him, didn't have any idea about the thing that was going to be born. He had read about it, but didn't really met one in real life. He never met his younger brother and that was exactly the reason of queen's death that day, something went wrong about the curse.

The Queen died after giving birth to his second and last child and made that a life time regret for him; the way that Prince Chanhee even after 17 years, still felt his father's behavior difference between himself and his older brother, Prince Hwiyoung.

His brother didn't blame him for unintentionally killing their mother-as their father did for a long time-but didn't do absolutely anything either. The closest they've been to each other was in special annual ceremonies that weren't much. The only close people Chanhee had to himself were his servant, Youngbin, who had been with him since his birth and his personal bodyguard, Juho, whom Chanhee was only physically close with.

No one knew about the curse except the King, his servant and Youngbin. Not Hwiyoung and his servant, not Juho, not even himself. He himself, didn't know what was about to happen to him.


	2. The Hunt

_Deep breath…_

_One…two..._

_Shoot!_

He opened his eyes and looked hopelessly to the straw-ish figure in front of him. His archery coach was not even close to pleased, the same as his brother, as always. With a desperate look to his servant, Youngbin, he received a heartwarming smile. He put his bow down and silently looked down. He went to the figure, took the arrow out with a bit of struggling and gave them both together with the bow, to his older brother.

Hwiyoung received them and stayed at the spot Chanhee was staying a few seconds ago. He pulled the bowstring and easily shot, hitting the aimed spot on the figure and everyone cheered for his perfect shot, but Chanhee wasn't even looking. He didn't even care.

Chanhee was weak. His brother was much taller than him and even had better shape than him. Pulling the bowstring was torture for him, at first he even cut his tip fingers and they couldn't heal easily. He wasn't stupid though, he studied perfectly and loved astrology, he was just physically too weak. His father wasn't complaining about it though. The monster he thought would be destroying him was even weaker than a normal person, why would he be complaining?

He looked up and saw his brother, looking powerful as the next King should have been, stepping away. The day's practice was over and Chanhee even hadn't slightly improved. Was he not practicing? No. Maybe? But he was practicing as much as he could…that was not enough. The next evaluation session was not in the palace's yard but outside in the depth of the jungle behind the palace. That meant he was going to be watched by many more people and he was going to show more people how weak he was. Even thinking about that made his blood run wild in his veins, but knowing he couldn't do anything about it made it less painful, so he just tried to care less.

On the way back to his residency for lunch, they passed by a group of trainers in black, but he stopped and looked curiously.

"Who are they?" Chanhee asked Youngbin without taking his look from the trainers.

"They are the participants of your older brother's bodyguard contest, Your Highness. After the disappearance of his previous bodyguard, the King prepared a contest to choose a new one." Youngbin answered patiently.

Chanhee put his hand beneath his chin and looked more in an interested way.

"With all the power and strength he has, he still needs the most powerful and the strongest bodyguards. It's okay that I'm weak, right?" He mumbled slowly, after a deep breath and a glance to Juho, who was standing behind Youngbin.

"There's no need to worry, Your Highness." Youngbin said, trying to calm the young Prince down. Chanhee parted from the railings and didn't say a word more until they reached his residency.

…

The sun hadn't even risen yet but the King and his two children surrounded by many servants and guards, were heading to the depth of the jungle. Chanhee was still sleepy, the way that he could fall from his horse any seconds, but tried really hard not to. No one was talking except the King and his beloved first son and sometime Captain Lee Jaeyoon, giving orders to the guard around to change or fix the martial makeover. 

They weren't heading there just because of the evaluation, but because his father was craving for some hunting after ages and they were going to camp in jungle for three days and return in the fourth day. That meant he was going to be in the spotlight all day and it would take one mistake, only one mistake to make everyone hopeless of himself, once again.

The exhausting part was when they return, he had to get ready for his eighteenth birthday ceremony. That was the second birthday ceremony that was held for him since birth. It also was the second year that he was receiving marriage purposes from great families and by the customs, he had to be married by the age 25, but he and his brother shared the same thought on this one. They both weren't a fond of marriage yet and even though Hwiyoung only had about 5 years left, still didn't care.

To be honest, not just marriage, Chanhee didn't care about anything. He preferred to stay in his room and re-read his books or at some points, talk to Youngbin as he was the only person he had been close to.

It had been a while and by the King's order, they finally stopped and made the camp ready. Hwiyoung didn't really look tired, but whatever he was, he had decided to start the hunt sooner. He may wanted to prove himself to everyone, especially the King, and he was going to succeed.

The evaluation was the next morning and Chanhee still had time to not to think about it, but he was feeling down. He just wanted to make some space for himself and wander freely in the jungle without anyone following him and _taking care_ of him AND nothing threats him; it was too ideal, he thought.

After everything got ready for the rest days of the camp, almost everyone was paying attention to the King's hunting and when Hwiyoung hunted a gazelle, the sound of cheers on him raised and Chanhee seized the moment to get away from them.

While taking a walk, he tried to set his mind free of the next day's evaluation and enjoy the moment, but he wasn't that successful he thought he'd be. It had also been a while since his sword trainings had started and all Chanhee felt was failure and useless struggles for success. Chanhee couldn't do anything about it, but no one understood.

"I think it is enough, Your Highness, it is better not to step farther and return to the camp." Youngbin said and Chanhee looked back, surprised.

"But…but I thought I'm alone…" He mumbled under his breath. Chanhee looked at him for some moments, and then exhaled hopelessly.

"You're right…I guess…I need to get back…" He mumbled while walking past him, looking down at the ground.

By the time he reached the camp, everything was ready for dinner to be served. He was hungry but he really didn't have appetite. He didn't know why, was he stressed? He hadn't cared about it once in his life, then why on earth he was so stressed?

He ate a bit in order not to starve. The sun was about to set but the King and his older son didn't care much as they were still hunting. Chanhee stayed away, in case he'd do something that may cause animals to escape, just in case. He was standing far and only watching.

Hwiyoung was busy though. Seemed like he had seen something and he had to shot his arrow carefully and didn't have much time to think, at the same time, he looked panicked. Others also got that feeling and they didn't dare to even breathe, they only dared to keep quiet and watch.

Hwiyoung shot and quickly went by his hunt and got out of sight. Captain Lee was waiting for the King's command to go after him, but he were just patiently waiting for his son to return, giving him the space he wanted.

After some moments, Hwiyoung returned while carrying a beautiful, small and injured red fox which was trying it's best to escape, but the Prince's grip was stronger than that. No one hunted foxes, then what was the Prince had in mind?

"I got it!" Hwiyoung announced cheerfully.

"A fox? What for?" Said the King, while smiling proudly to his son.

With the Prince's sign, a guard brought a small cage that he'd brought over in case he wanted something to catch for himself. Hwiyoung put the red fox in the cage and locked it. The poor fox couldn't even stay still and although he was injured, he just couldn't keep his tension low and started moving fast in the cage, maybe trying to find a way out, and the only person watching that scene with a not-so-good feeling, was Captain Lee.

Foxes weren't for hunting and they were even too smart for taking care of, as the Special Animal, but Hwiyoung looked like he didn't care at all. Even though the scar the fox had taken was healable, but still Captain Lee wasn't really thinking that was the right thing to do. He just felt that way and wasn't even in the position to speak his words, so just stared at the fox, bouncing in his cage.

"Is something wrong, Captain?" Said the young Prince, looking at him with an unknowing look.

"No, Your Highness. I was just thinking, this kind of animal is not suitable for living in a palace, if Your Highness is thinking about keeping it." Captain replied politely with a smile.

"That's right. Why did you catch him?" The King said quickly, continuing Captain's words.

"Legends say a special type of foxes exist that carry an amulet inside their mouth. I'm looking for that amulet, and if I get it, he's free to go...if not…then I'll think about it later." Hwiyoung answered, while looking at the fox and smiling proudly.

"I had heard about the amulet and it's quiet fortunate, not to mention breathtakingly beautiful, but son, those are all legends. You can keep him if you want, but it's getting late now and we need to return to the camp." The King said with a small chuckle.


	3. First Impression

Almost everyone were resting in their tents and getting ready for sleep, except Captain Lee Jaeyoon, who was standing in front of the cage and watching the red fox. He was fallen for the fox's beauty. His red-orange fur and his red-white colored tail was too harmonically beautiful that could make Captain forget all the ugly scenes he had seen till then, at least for some moments.

The fox was holding on his tail, tiredly at the corner of his cage. That scene was the most tragic and the most beautiful scenery he had seen in his life. The Crown Prince was too scared to bring him out of his cage to bandage his injury and heal his scar, the poor fox was surely in so much pain.

Jaeyoon went a step closer to the cage. The fox's eyes rolled and found his, stared across through them.

"An amulet? Because of that…you have to go through this…why don't you just give it up?" He mumbled slowly under his breath.

The fox stared innocently at his eyes for some other moments, then opened and showed up his empty mouth. Jaeyoon got chills, he couldn't even believe that a fox can actually understand his words, so he just tried to think it was only an accident.

The red fox, closed his mouth slowly and patted his injured tail. "Did you just…you wanted to show me you don't have an amulet or you are just playing around?" Said Jaeyoon in a low-key surprised tone.

The fox laughed and Captain fell for the sound of it; it's cute giggly sound. "Thinking that you might actually understand what I'm saying is crazy, right? But I feel you do…" Jaeyoon said, still mesmerized.

The fox stayed still, calmly looking at him. "If they see that you don't have the amulet, they'll let you go, right?" Jaeyoon mumbled to himself, but someone cut his thought off.

"What are you doing there, Captain?" Said the Prince, looking towards him.

"Pardon me, Your Highness. The fox you caught is real charming, I was only looking at him." Jaeyoon said hurriedly, after a short bow.

Hwiyoung giggled and went closer to the cage. "He charmed you from the first moment you saw him, like you're under his spell. Indeed he’s beautiful.”

By the moment the Prince reached to the cage, the fox moved closer to him and opened his mouth with an innocent look to show the Prince he doesn’t have anything hidden in it. Hwiyoung gazed at Jaeyoon surprisingly and then again, got his look back on the fox.

“I don’t think he has that amulet Your Highness is looking for, maybe someone has taken it from him before. As much as I know, foxes are such smart creatures.” Jaeyoon said.

Hwiyoung was still looking at his open mouth to find _something_ in it. “Maybe…” He mumbled at Jaeyoon’s words.

“Not to forget that these are only legends, Your Highness. This fox is injured and having him locked up…” Jaeyoon was insisting until his words were cut by the Prince with a sigh.

“Even if he has the amulet I was looking for, I don’t think I can take it from him and that’s all your fault.” Hwiyoung said while moving to the other side of the cage.

“You’re free to go, Mr. Fox.” Said the Prince while opening the cage. By the moment the cage opened, the fox jumped out of it like he had been given a rebirth, but before getting away out of sight, he jumped on Jaeyoon’s shoulder and stretched his tail length under his nose and after that, he disappeared through the dark. Jaeyoon was more than surprised, but the great scent he had felt, was not that easily forgettable. Once again, he looked at the direction the fox had gone and reviewed what had happened a few moments ago.

…

Sleeping was the thing Chanhee was unfamiliar with at that night. Why he couldn’t sleep though? The evaluation was in the morning and he would have proved to everyone, once again, how weak he is. He didn’t want to be weak though, at least he didn’t want that anymore. Maybe the reason was he himself growing up. Wanting to at least, be a good archer or be a good warrior wasn’t a big wish to a member of the Royal Family, but for him it was. Chanhee was too weak and he hated it.

The wind blew inside his tent and send shivers down to his spine. He stood up, took his cloak and after wearing it, went out, but faced his body guard immediately.

“Why Your Highness is not sleeping yet?” Juho said with a worried look on his face.

Chanhee sighed. “I can’t…maybe if I take a walk I could…” the Prince was asking if he could take a walk, but knew it was high-key impossible.

“It’s too dark for a walk, Your Highness. You must go back…” Juho was talking, but some movements from Chanhee’s behind took his attention and didn’t let him continue.

“Please go back to your tent; I need to check the area.” He guarded the Prince and said so. Not waiting for the Prince to move, he and some other guards split up and Chanhee was left alone. For a bit, he stared at them checking the area, but then sighed. He needed to go back.

He turned on his heels to move to his tent, but then saw something. There were two bright red eyes, closely staring at him, hiding in the bushes near his tent.

His breath was held in his lungs. He was scared and he couldn’t breathe, but in a blink of eye, they were gone like they weren’t there in the first place. He went inside his tent and sat on his bed sheets, held his legs with his both hands and placed his forehead on his knees.

_There is nothing to be scared of…nothing. I’m just worried…worried for tomorrow._

…

The aimed tree was located in a noticeable distance from the group of people waiting for the evaluation to start. Chanhee was more than worried; he was stressed and was waiting for his turn. The older Prince stretched his bowstrings and with his self-confidence flying all over him, aimed and shot his arrow to the greatest spot. People all went crazy cheering for the best archer in their Kingdom, but when he was replaced with his younger brother, everyone went off. Chanhee was shaking and the silence of his surroundings didn’t help him much.

He placed the arrow on the bow, closed an eye and got ready for his shot, but then there were two bright red eyes, a piercing look, again. He saw them again.

He was shaking more. He was scared and nothing mattered at the moment. He blinked, but they were still there, didn’t vanish like last night. Others though, understood something was wrong but didn’t know exactly what. Chanhee let go of the arrow and bow, and the first person volunteered to ask what has happened to him, was Youngbin.

“Is Your Highness alright?” Youngbin asked worriedly, but all he got was a quiet “No.”.

“What has happened?” The King was asking. Youngbin turned to him and bowed.

“Pardon me, His Highness is not feeling well, also looking pale. If Your Majesty allows us return to the palace…” Youngbin was asking for his permission, the King was no more interested.

“Your brother was right. You were not ready, but now I am not even sure if you will ever be. You may return.” The King announced hopelessly.

Not much later, all his things were gathered and made ready for their return, while the King and his Crown Prince were going to return in two days at dawn.

On the way to palace, Chanhee didn’t say a word, not even answering to Youngbin, not looking at his surroundings either. They got to the Eastern gate by dusk and once he got to his room, lie on his bed without even changing his clothes, closing his eyes. He felt safe.

…

He was standing near the gate, where his older brother and father were coming back from their hunt, greeting them.

“Did you rest well?” His father was asking.

“Yes, father.” He answered quietly. The King patted his shoulder and smiled. “Alright then. Practice more.” Chanhee lowered his head in the response. His father passed him with Captain Lee approaching him.

“Your majesty, the Prince’s new body guard has been chosen, Your Majesty’s last approval is all we need.” He announced.

“Well then,” he said while looking at his two sons. “We’re heading there.” Chanhee rolled his eyes at his father’s words. He wasn’t needed there; he only had to attend because his father insisted, in case it causes him motivation to work harder on his strength and skill.

By reaching there, they all seated in their own places; Hwiyoung on the right side of his father, and Chanhee on his left. The boy who was chosen for the position, stepped into view and kneeled in front of them.

“Introduce yourself.” Captain ordered.

“I am Yoo Taeyang, ready at Your Majesties service until my last moments.” He said while looking down at the ground.

“I don’t like him.” Hwiyoung mumbled immediately to his father. The King glanced at his first son, then turned to the boy.

“I want you to have a small competition with Prince. If you win over him, then I will sign the approval.” Everyone stared at the King in disbelief. Chanhee rolled his eyes.

_Show off._

Hwiyoung not willing to, but had to, stood up and by the Captain’s command, everything got ready for their small fight. Hwiyoung was still in his hunting outfits and wasn’t really tired, he was angry of his father but couldn’t do anything about it.

The two stepped in front of each other, took the wooden fighting sticks in their hands. “Do fight fairly and equally,” Hwiyoung said proudly. “Not to worry, Your Highness.” Taeyang said with a smile.

Hwiyoung slowly took a step closer, wanting to make the first move himself. He raised his stick up and by moving it down all in less than a second, got blocked easily by Taeyang’s stick. Their eyes met and Hwiyoung drowned in his. For a moment, his brown colored eyes turned gold, but Hwiyoung was too busy to notice what he had seen. He found himself in between the fight, jumped back and got ready for his second attack. Taeyang blocked his second attempt as easy as his first, but didn’t let him attack for the third time. With an incredible speed, he moved towards him, raised his stick. Hwiyoung got ready for a perfect block, but when the two sticks crashed together, Hwiyoung's stick cracked and broke in half.

The fighting sticks were thick, heavy and also strong. The only reason for them to break, was erosion after a long time use, but Hwiyoung's stick wasn't that used to break in half.

The moment Chanhee saw his brother's stick broke, his breath got held in his lungs; his eyes widened in shock. The guy's strength was no joke, he was really strong.

Right before Taeyang's stick move a bit more and hit his body, Hwiyoung moved himself and the heavy stick crashed to the ground. He stared at his stick, broken in to half, one resting on the ground and one in his hands. He just couldn't believe what had happened a few moments ago. Too shocked to even notice, Taeyang made his last move and by a spin, got Hwiyoung's neck pressed to his stick, pressing his back to his chest. Taeyang was panting, Hwiyoung was feeling his hot and fast breath over his ears. The King was watching the scene in awe, not even batting an eye. It hadn't even been long since the fight had been started, but here was the skillful Prince, pressed to the man's chest with a stick pressed to his neck, defeated, and that wasn't a scene they could see every day.

Everyone were staring silently at the view until the King's applause broke the silence. Taeyang let go of the Prince immediately, kneeling in front of him.

"Pardon me, Your Highness, if I caused you any harm," Taeyang said while staring at the ground. Hwiyoung was only staring at him, not even saying a word. However, if he wanted to say something, he couldn't bring it to words at the moment. This boy…what was he?

The King approved Taeyang as his son's new bodyguard, also praised Captain Lee for his choice. At this point, there were only two people in complete silence, Hwiyoung and Chanhee. Hwiyoung's mind was blank due to his first defeat and Chanhee's heart fallen for Taeyang's strength. Taeyang had noticed Chanhee's stares for a few times, but only looked at him and bowed in respect at the last moment.

How Chanhee wished to have a drop of his strength…Taeyang was something more than strong.


	4. That Hurt A Lot

It was the night before his birthday ceremony, but he couldn't fall sleep. Away from his residency building, he was sitting on a round rock, staring at the starry sky upon his head. He also asked Youngbin and Juho to let him be by himself, no one disturbing him. His mind was busy with thinking but he wasn't sure about what he exactly was thinking. Maybe he was scared to grow up. With him growing up, his responsibilities would grow too and he perfectly knew he couldn't handle them all.

He stared at the moon, not shining its best. He closed his eyes and let the night breeze blow and slowly shuffle his hair. Inhaled deeply, and exhaled shaky. He was feeling a bit relaxed, maybe it was time to go back.

He sighed and stood, but exactly before he turn on his heels and go back, saw them. Those piercing red eyes, again.

Chanhee was scared. No one was really near him to notice and he was too shocked to even try screaming for help. He blinked, hoping they would disappear, but they didn't. He gulped dryly.

"Wha-what d-do you w-want…f-from me?" He stuttered but managed to say.

The pair of eyes started moving and after a short moment, its full body was shown. It was big, with jet black fur, and it looked _scary_. The creature in front of him surely didn't go there to befriend him; those eyes could have killed.

The black wolf sat, exhaled roughly and stared at him. Chanhee was only staring back, couldn't do anything more; couldn't move, couldn't scream for help. A wild wolf was sitting in front of the palace or high-key, the kingdom's weakest man and could attack him anytime, but Chanhee was only standing there defenseless, staring at the wolf's piercing eye.

It was only a matter of seconds, his eyes weren't the same as before. It wasn't piercing, it wasn't red, and it wasn't even scary anymore. The wolf moved slowly and carefully towards Chanhee, lowering its head innocently and waiting for his response; like it was waiting for him to raise his hand and pat its head, and Chanhee knew what it wanted. Maybe that wolf wasn't as dangerous as Chanhee thought it would be. Maybe that wolf was there to befriend him.

For a moment his actions got out of his control. He knelt in front of the wolf and slowly raised one of his hands and carefully landed them on the wolf's head. He caressed its furry head and by each movement his hand made, he felt calmer and better. Finally he smiled and his smile turned in to giggle. Not much longer, he was using his both hands, caressing and playing with the wolf, and in response, the wolf was cheerfully watching him, happily breathing in and out for him, shoving his furry tail in happiness. The calming sensation the wolf gave him was incredibly awesome. Its body was warm and its fur was soft as silk that Chanhee at first thought it opposite.

"Why was I even scared of you?" Chanhee said cheerfully, with a smile shining on his face, still playing with the wolf.

"BE CAREFUL, YOUR HIGHNESS!" It was Youngbin screaming from somewhere behind Chanhee. Chanhee suddenly turned to him, knowing he was already in a big trouble.

"No! Step back! It won't-" Chanhee was telling Youngbin and Juho hurriedly, but cut off by his own scream in pain. The wolf had bitten him and in a blink of an eye, was disappeared into the darkness. Youngbin and Juho ran to him horrified.

"Didn't I say I wanted sometime alone? We were great just before you came!" Chanhee spited out with anger, pressing his wound not to bleed anymore. Youngbin helped him stand up.

"Your Highness should have told us sooner!" Youngbin said worriedly but Chanhee didn't listen. He was busy struggling with his painful wrist. Juho helped him reach his residency while Youngbin had gone alone for the Royal Physician.

Juho helped the Prince to his bed and looked at how he was sweating, crying out and screaming in pain, worriedly waiting for Youngbin to return. Not much longer, Youngbin returned with the Physician and some nurses along him. Juho and Youngbin grabbed the Prince strongly in order not to move any further and making the process easier for the Physician. The nurses where making a herbal medicine while the Physician was busy studying his wound. After sanitizing the wound, the Physician placed some herbal painkillers on his wound to lessen his pain, but didn't any.

Chanhee screamed on top of his lungs and made Juho and Youngbin grab him even harder. The Physician finally used the herbal medicine that the nurses where busy making it, and bandaged his wound as fast as he could. Juho and Youngbin finally let go of him and Chanhee continued his struggles in more space. The Physician also had brought a sleeping medicine just in case, and that was the case. With some hardships, Chanhee finally ate that and after some moments, the drug effected and brought his sleep to him.

Youngbin didn't give too much information about what had actually happened to the Prince to the Physician. He and Juho stayed up all night beside the young Prince and took care of him. Chanhee was talking nonsense in his sleep and had fever. He was also sweating hard which they had to change his clothes after sometime. The birthday ceremony was pressuring them on the other hand and honestly, Youngbin didn't know what to do. He just hoped that Chanhee would be awake soon.

…

Youngbin was pressing a wet towel to Chanhee's forehead that his eyes suddenly opened. His bandaged had been changed and there was nothing to worry about at that moment. Chanhee also looked better than before.

"Needing anything, Your Highness?" Youngbin sighed in relief.

"My...head…it hurts…" Chanhee mumbled through pain.

"Have something to eat, Your Highness, it will help." Youngbin said and brought some food for him. With Juho's help, he sat on his bed and managed to eat a bit as he was starving. Youngbin was right, he felt much better after eating.

The ceremony was beginning in a few moments and they were already late. Chanhee knew there was NO WAY he could miss the ceremony, so bathed shortly and started getting ready. He also knew that his wound wouldn't be healing for months, so he made sure his wound is safely bandaged and taken care of.

After getting ready, he and a group of guards and servants, arrived at the place. Just like last year, 10 girls from 10 noble families attended the ceremony as the possible marriage candidates, but Chanhee wasn't even on his right state of mind; how could he choose a girl at that situation? With this question, he got ahead of himself and after the introduction, he rejected all of them.

In between that, Captain Lee Jaeyoon was following a young lady with his eyes, suspecting her. She was stunningly beautiful, wearing a blood red night dress and was extremely out standing between other ladies there. Despite all of this, surprisingly no one was really paying attention to her except Captain Lee. She was new and Jaeyoon knew that, she looking playfully at him also raised his suspension even more.

"Do you know that lady, sitting next to Prime Minister's wife? I think it's the first time I'm seeing her…" Jaeyoon mumbled quietly, to his subaltern.

"Sir, but…isn't it empty?" The subaltern replied, curiously looking at where Jaeyoon addressed. Jaeyoon too, looked back at that place and surprisingly, found it empty.

"She…She knows," Captain mumbled lightheadedly to himself. "I will go after her, I have to know where she has come from." He continued while going after the lady, leaving the soldier alone with questions blowing up in his mind.

He was searching the area, but still couldn't find her. He found his way to the crowd and by several apologizes crossed through them, and finally saw the dress. She was heading to a less cramped area, getting farther from the crowd. Jaeyoon passed through the crowd and took his steps faster.

"Miss…" Jaeyoon called while running after the lady in red. The lady stopped at darted a look at him over her shoulder.

"You found me!" She said, while smiling playfully at him.

"May I…may I know who you are?" Jaeyoon asked lightheadedly.

"No," Said the lady, firmly, with a playful grin. She took steps closer to him and stopped for a moment when she was at her nearest position. Their faces weren't much apart and Jaeyoon's trimmed breath was felt on her face. Jaeyoon took a step backward unintentionally, due to his shock, but took more steps when the lady started to get closer again. He continued that until his back touched the wall behind him. She was studying every inch of his face, carefully, with their faces not much apart. In that exact moment, Jaeyoon found out.

That smell…

That smell was familiar.

He lowered his eyes and looked passed at her lips, moving further to her neck, where a shiny green necklace was calling him. He couldn't even bat an eye on it, like he was under its spell.

"Thank you…for saving me," The lady finally spoke in a low tone. Jaeyoon stared to her eyes with an unknowing look, he couldn't even say anything; until the lady giggled. The sound of her giggles was exactly the same as one he heard that night, the scent of her body was exactly the same as one he felt that night.

"What…what are you?" He finally managed to say.

"A Gumiho," The lady answered honestly. Jaeyoon let go of the breath he had been keeping for a while and with a short cough, stepped away from the wall and looked questionably at her. The lady was circulating him, she took the first round and appeared as the red fox in front of him, staring innocently at him. By the second round, she appeared as the lady again.

"A creature that you, humans…call it legendary?" She whispered in his ears and send shivers running down his spine.

"I owe you…" She said while standing in front of him. "You have me now, Captain. What do you want from me? Go ahead, I can give you anything except my amulet…anything." She completed her words with a smile, while pressing and caressing Jaeyoon's shoulder.

"What?" Jaeyoon removed her hand from his shoulder, not understanding any part of her words.

"What, what? Which part of it was unclear?" She giggled.

"Every part of it. You are a…magical fox that can turn into a human?" Jaeyoon blinked numerously in shock, not believing his own words.

"Almost anything." The lady got an inch closer to his face and said with a smile.

"Then…then change! Or else I won't be able to talk to you." Jaeyoon said, moving his head a bit farther.

"What do you want me to become?" Said the Lady, going back. Jaeyoon didn't respond.

"I think I know now," Said the lady with a smile. In a blink, there was a boy standing in front of him, almost with the same height and looking like the same age. "Is it better now?" Said the boy. Jaeyoon took a deep breath and stared at the boy.

"So you should have something to remind me that you're actually a fox, right? First your dress and now your eyes?" Jaeyoon said, ignoring the fact that he actually shape shifted in front of him.

"I can make it more if you want," The boy said with a smirk and by that, his hair color changed to his fox-ish red.

"Please, no. This is weird," Although Jaeyoon loved that color better. "Black one was better."

The boy shrugged and turned his hair color back. He was feeling dizzy and needed somewhere to sit. The information he received in those moments was weird enough to make him feel that way. The boy was looking curiously and keenly at him, with his fox shaped eyes.

"What's your name?" Jaeyoon said, while holding on to the wall.

"I don't know, anything you want." The boy shrugged indifferently.

…

Chanhee's sight was nothing good. He couldn't see clearly and feeling too different scents at the same time could even cause him vomit. He was feeling hot, the burning sensation and his fever wouldn't let him feel anything else. Youngbin was bringing him cold water to drink time to time, and to maybe reduce his body temperature, but he wasn't doing any different. His wound was itchy and not much after, every inch of his body was itchy.

The servants started serving the grilled lamb for guests and oh god, he lost his mind to its smell. Trying so hard not to jump on them and rob the lamb meat all, he turned onto his servant.

"Bring…bring some for me…" He begged Youngbin. Youngbin obeyed and hurriedly brought him the lamb's perfectly grilled leg. Like he hadn't eaten in ages, Chanhee started eating and that was when he managed to find a place far from the crowd. Youngbin was watching him worriedly, how he was biting the meat, like a wild predator.

After finishing ten pieces of grilled lamb meat and pork, Chanhee finally stopped; he had eaten 10 times more than his usual capacity. He was also mentally broke down and needed to be alone and that cursed ceremony was no longer bearable for him. He sent Youngbin to inform his father that he was not feeling well and without even bidding a guest goodbye, he returned to his residency. On the way, Juho was watching him carefully but in a surprised way, and Chanhee suddenly knew by looking back at him. Chanhee had grown taller.

By entering the residency, he took out everything he was wearing on top and fell on his bed. He was panting, his heartbeat had been raised and was beating much more powerfully in his chest. His body ached and his nerves was stimulated.

He spent some time alone, until Youngbin and Juho entered his room together. Some worried looks were transformed between the two.

"Your Highness, let us renew the bandages…" Youngbin said in a low tone. Chanhee sniffed loudly and stood up unwillingly. The two couldn't even believe what they were seeing. The Chanhee they were looking at, surely wasn't the Chanhee they used to know. The previous Chanhee was shorter and slimmer; seeing those muscles on his chest and stomach, his biceps and triceps, they were all too unbelievable.

Chanhee sat on his bed, raised his wounded hand to Youngbin impatiently. Youngbin took his hand with a deep breath and opened his white bandages. Heavens; that was the weirdest thing he saw that night.

His wound was healed, like it wasn't there in the first place.

"What is happening to me?" Chanhee asked in a horrified tone. Youngbin didn't answer him, instead he asked Juho to leave and make sure no one is around his residency.

"I ASKED WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!" It was Chanhee screaming at Youngbin with extreme anger boiling his blood. Youngbin took a deep breath and tried to be calm, tried not to be scared.

"The curse is back." He finally answered quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> It'll be updated twice a week, on Saturdays and Wednesdays!  
> You can also follow @SaraFeeling9 via Twitter for more information and instant notices >,<  
> Please note that this is completely fictional and a making of my own mind, do enjoy ;)


End file.
